


Quartz

by Niokuma



Series: Hauntober [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crystals, F/M, Gen, Hauntober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niokuma/pseuds/Niokuma
Summary: The final confrontation.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Hauntober [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948978





	Quartz

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for Timely Demise  
> Original Work for Hauntober Prompt =Crystals=  
> Characters: Azmaria, Bashinol, Bituin, Bolívar, Bruja, Dean, Eero, Elmira, Épéé, Mae, Makhel, Mary, Nioku, Pazo, Rio, Robert, Schaden, Tiok, Yuki

=Crystals=

Everyone stood in the kitchen again in their usual places. Elmira drinking tea at the table and Bashinol drinking coffee next to Azmaria. On the counter was a collection of raw, clear quartz. Azmaria passed one out to everyone, including Makhel and Schaden.

Mae looked over Makhel, Nioku, Rio, Schaden, and Tiok before pocketing her quartz and started texting something on her phone, a smirk on her face.

“Alright, we’ll be using these to force her into the attic. We’ll be using Robert as a lure, sorry, kiddo. You’ll also need your book.”

“I’ve got it,” Robert said, producing the book from within his skull.

“Good, you’ll need it in full view when we get you into the attic. As you’re undead, the quartz is going to affect you as well. As they create a sort of impenetrable shield, when she approaches you, that’s when you drop your quartz to keep the barrier between the two of you. Do not move any of them.” She then passed out a vial of liquid to everyone. “Use the vial on her when we’re all together. After everyone else has thrown there, Schaden, you kick aside one of the quartz imprisoning Robert then you both throw your vials.”

Schaden went to speak but stopped.

“You seven know the words of the spell, yes?” Azmaria looked at the seven that had been witches’ companions, each of them nodding.

“It feels weird having only four limbs,” Pazo stated. “How do you manage?”

“You used to have four limbs,” Bruja pointed out. “At least your forms are similar. I could fly with two of mine, but now I can’t. Not until the magic wears off, not that this is a happy moment for me. I nearly forgot what I looked like.”

“Before we go down Nostalgia Lane, let’s take care of Mary,” Bashinol stated. “Let’s go.”

“We’ve got three vehicles between the lot of us,” Elmira stated. “Azmaria, you bring the companions save for one. Bashinol can take that companion, Makhel, Mae, and Robert with him. I’ll take the triplets and Schaden.” Dean whimpered out and Nioku stroke him.

“You can sit on our laps in the back.” Nioku smiling and Dean howled out in happiness.

“This is the last thing I thought would happen to me when we started dating.” Makhel heav ed a sigh while talking to Rio as everyone left the kitchen.

“We can do normal couple stuff after this,” Rio assured, rubbing Makhel’s shoulder. “Maybe I can even meet your parents.” Makhel smiled and nodded  before kissing Rio on the forehead. “You can try food from Louisiana.”

“Sounds tasty,” Rio stated.

***

Azmaria, Bashinol, Bituin, Bolívar, Bruja,  Dean,  Eero, Elmira, Épéé, Mae,  Makhel,  Nioku, Pazo, Rio, Robert, Schaden, Tiok,  and  Yuki  stood together, looking at the house.

“Think she’s expecting us,” Mae asked, humming a little as she spoke.

“She definitely knows we’re here,”  Eero stated.

“Let’s hurry up,” Azmaria stated. “Pair up.” She went off with Eero following after and Bashinol took off with Elmira behind him.

“Why pair up,” Makhel asked.

“Two quartz per door,” Rio explained. “They work in pairs. We’ll go with Schaden and Robert.”

***

Mary materialized in the center of the foyer, looking down at them. “You all sacrifice yourself to keep him imprisoned here? Very thoughtful of you all. Though, you seven, I least expected to help keep Robert here.”

“All of us have realized the error of keeping Robert harbored from you,” Eero stated.

“That wasn’t the plan,” Bashinol whispered to Azmaria.

“Improvisation. He’s good at it.”

“Then bring him to the attic,” Mary stated, floating into the attic.

When she vanished, Eero heaved a quiet sigh. “When we get up there, surround her, throw your vials, and drop your crystals immediately after.”

Everyone climbed into the att ic .  Mary was hovering in the center of the room. Almost immediately, everyone scattered around throwing their vials and dropping their crystals. Her eyes went wide and she focused on Eero. “You betray your first witch!?”

“You were never a witch,” Eero hissed out. “You got pleasure from destroying those who opposed you! You are a warlock, an oath breaker!”

Azmaria, Bruja, Yuki, and Pazo all pulled out pieces of paper then the eight of them spoke together when Eero stood beside Azmaria.

“ _We_ _p_ _ieces of_ _e_ _ight do Decree_

_That Mary the Witch did_ _C_ _olossally_

_Parley with a source of strong Evils_

_That she now Revels_

_For the safety of the_ _M_ _ulti_

_We ask for_ _R_ _etrievals_

_Of a great good to_ _set_ _F_ _ree_

_Mary_ _from_ _her dark_ _U_ _pheavals!_ ”

When they finished speaking, ectoplasmic energy shot from each of the quartz and struck Mary, going through her and continued on through the house, creating a circle of irregularly shaped holes in the roof. After they dissipated, Mary stood and started laughing as each of the quartz shattered. Shortly after, she stopped laughing and started screaming in pain as she exploded into ectoplasmic goop that seemed to evaporate as it flew through the air.

Robert sunk to the ground and started crying. Rio crouched down and hugged him.

“Everything is fine,” he cooed out. “You’re safe.”

Robert looked up. “Can I stay with you?” Rio looked over at Azmaria who nodded.

Rio looked back at Robert, smiling. “Yeah. You can stay with us for as long as you want.”


End file.
